War In Your Bedroom
by Shades of amber
Summary: She wanted him. KolElena. -complete-


"_Hello_," a voice whispered in her mind. Elena froze in her spot and whipped around to look around the grill confused. She noticed Klaus and his brother were sitting at the bar, drinking their way through the liquor supply.

She could have recalled someone saying Klaus' brother left town. But that must have not been true from the looks of it. She gulped and quickly turned her head down to large text book she had in front of her. She had been falling behind in school already and she knew she had to focus her attention on something. So she chose school work over everything. Though she knew that wouldn't last.

She shook her head vigorously and snapped her thoughts out of the daze. She studied her way through calculus. Soon enough she gave up, determining that this lose situation for her. When she was close to the door, there was a sudden call of her name.

She turned around and faced the direction. _Klaus_. She groaned in annoyance and felt her feet move unconsciously towards him. She stopped in front of him and stared over at him, her eyes glancing over to his brother...what was his name again?

Cameron? Melvin? Max? Nooo, not even close. Kevin? Close... _Kol!_ "Kol?" her lips unconsciously spoke aloud as she kept her eyes on him. "Correct," he said smoothly, his lips furling unconsciously. She took a deep breath and looked in between the two brothers curiously.

"What did you want Klaus?" she asked, turning to the hybrid. "It seems as thought you're bored, going through that junk," he motioned to the textbook in her hand. She glared instinctively. "And it seems you're in need of some fun, so why not hangout with us?" he arched a brow, with a placate smirk that easily irritated Elena.

She huffed out and took a seat next to Klaus, further away from Kol. "I don't think you would like to sit next to just me, sit here," he offered his seat to her. She stared at him hesitantly and just slid over without a vocal protest.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable, being in between both Kol and Klaus. She was afraid that they would eat her or something. Kol slid over one of the drinks he had just got. She took it quickly and gulped it back.

They stared at her in amusement. "See I knew you could be fun," Klaus teased her as she set the empty glass down. "Oh be quiet. I was fun before all this supernatural, vampire shit happened to me. I'm sure I could be plenty of fun now, even though I'm sitting with two old, homicidal vampires," she fired back.

The two smirked at her fiery comeback. "Well prove it then," Kol whispered in her ear challengingly. She shivered unconsciously and just asked for another drink.

The bartender stopped in front of her with a straight face. "ID?" he demanded roughly, his deep voice scaring Elena a bit. She gulped and nudged at Klaus underneath the counter.

He smirked and leaned toward the bartender. "You don't need to see her ID, she's old enough," he compelled, almost sounding bored as his eyes looked into the stupid ones of the bartender. He agreed with Klaus and went to get Elena her drink, that Klaus ordered.

She looked to Klaus. "Thank you," she whispered lowly, keeping a placate expression. He only smirked his welcome to her.

Soon enough her drink was bought to her and Elena took it, sipping from the medium-sized tumbler casually. "Soo. Neither one of you are planning to get me drunk and in bed are you?" she asked hesitantly, looking in between the two. "Well he isn't," Kol said, motioning to his brother. "So you shall be the one?" she arched a brow.

"Maybe," he drawled nonchalantly, grinning saucily at her. "Another drink please," she turned to the bartender. He followed her order mechanically and went to the alcohol supply to re-fill her drink. Elena felt pride swell her as she watched the man follow her command.

But she then chided herself, realizing that was a sickening pleasure. _Why would she think that? _She snapped out of her daze and grabbed the glass he handed her. "This is actually nice," she whispered bitterly to herself. "How so love?" Klaus asked, leaning close to her. His grin was ruthless, but yet silly and teasing. "The feeling of having people follow my orders. I don't know why, it just feels good to have him follow my orders," she motioned to the bartender, she then realized how bad she sounded.

As if Kol read her thoughts he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "If you were a vampire, you could experiment that feeling fully," he smirked. "I'll pass," Elena snapped, right after she heard the distant sound of a growl coming from Klaus.

"Never know," he shrugged flippantly. Elena continued to order the drinks and taking them back like it was water.

"Damon and Stefan treat me like I'm so breakable doll. Like I can't do anything but stand there and look pretty. It's really frustrating you know, no fun," she pouted like a little child as she spilled her guts about her problems with the Salvatore brothers. "Why don't you ditch them?" Kol asked, hints of a smirk across his face.

"I've been around them for so long. I don't know, it would feel weird," she said stupidly, she really didn't know why. "You could fine way more interesting people," Klaus joined in. She groaned and rested her forehead against the dirty surface of the counter. "Please tell me you guys aren't talking about yourselves," she grounded out, her voice muffled.

"Why yes dear Elena. We are," Kol concluded too cheerily for her liking. She bought her head up to glare at him. "You would have to compel me and torture me continuously before I'd ever give into you," Elena drawled, bringing her face closer to his with each word. "That can be arranged," he wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Never mind," she groaned in annoyance. Soon enough she realized she was as loose as a goose. The thought caused her to giggled obnoxiously. "God. This was one of the best choices I've made, this is fun. Unlike every day of my life," she frowned.

Kol stared at her, silent but taking in her full appearance. She was in the same body and mentality of Charlotte back when they were all human. He remember that thoroughly.

Elena felt the heat of his stare radiating off of him, fanning to her. She moved her eyes to look at him out of the corner of her eye. She gulped and coyly whipped her head away the moment their eyes met. Kol smirked, easily seeing the playfulness that was now lingering in her dark eyes.

"Someone is feeling playful," Kol easily called out, her voice drawling into a teasing sing-song tone. Elena and Klaus both looked at him and Elena smirked almost comically. "Maybe," she grinned recklessly.

Kol and Klaus looked at her, clearly amused. "Our doppelganger is as drunk as a skunk," Klaus drawled smoothly, talking mainly to his brother. "You're right. What shall we ever do with her?" Kol smirked.

"Take me home," she squeaked out her suggestion. "Now there's no fun in that," Klaus smirked. Suddenly a song came on. One of the techno-pop songs that were the big thing now-a-days. Elena squealed and jumped out of her seat.

She practically stumbled onto the dance floor that was full of some teenagers Elena didn't recognize. They were all dancing with each other. Thrusting their pelvises at one another, grinding sexually against different people. Elena didn't even need anyone to grind on.

She would dance by herself, if she felt like it. She swayed, suddenly not seeming to drunk. Her moves should be sluggish and graceless. But they were surprisingly graceful and wild. Inviting to any male who lied their eyes on her during this short period.

The music stopped and Elena seemed to be lost and in a heavy haze. Kol decided to come out and take her away from the music and the alcohol. Since Klaus was complaining about her passing out and getting alcohol poisoning.

He had simply done it to shut his brother up, and too possibly get something from the doppelganger. He came up behind her and stopped her movement. Elena froze, snapping out of her daze suddenly from the burn of his skin against hers.

She was yanked tightly against his chest. She gasped and shivered. "What are you doing?" she slurred, coming to her senses somewhat. She struggled against his tight hold, but soon realized it was purposefully unbreakable.

"Time to go home love," he whispered flippantly in her ear. He pulled her away and practically dragged her out of the grill. No one seemed to pay it any mind, just a man helping a poor drunk girl. She groaned and meekly tried to struggle against him. It seemed her drunken haze made her more stupid than before.

She just gave in and let him drag her, knowing it was futile to fight against him. Soon enough they ended up some place that Elena couldn't quite comprehend. He set her down somewhere and forced her to look at him.

Her eyes were dark and dilated, red tinging them from being under the influence. "You are now under my control," he whispered, his pupils dilating. "I am under your control now," she repeated, her voice vacant and clear as a bell. Unlike her drunken slur from before.

"Now come with me," he offered his hand out to her. She took it, her breath coming out in shallow stutters as she tried desperately to control herself. He lead her deep into the cavernous house. Elena gulped suddenly feeling desire hit her. She gasped lowly and bit her lip. She felt herself wavering and unconsciously leaning closer to Kol. "Already throwing yourself at me. I love it," he said self-righteously. She felt modesty hit her and she blushed and rubbed her thighs together. Kol eventually stopped her in a room, that was bigger in size compared to her room. No surprise there really.

As she turned around to look in the room, Kol wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her hair to one side of her shoulder. His lips kissed the bare one appreciatively. "You want me," he whispered knowingly.

She gulped and realized she couldn't admit that. It would make her seem to needy and submissive. That couldn't happen. His grip tightened on her. "Cat got your tongue darling," he whispered against her skin. Though no words left her lips, he still knew she was enjoying his ministration by the way her body was responding.

"Say it," he mentally overpowered her muddled brain. "I want you," she gasped out suddenly, as if she were just choked. "Perfect," he purred.

His hand traveled to the hem of her shirt and yanked it off gracefully. She gulped feeling self-conscious. He had probably seen plenty of other women that looked ten times better than her. Kol easily sensed her modesty. "Hmm. I've seen better...but," he whispered to himself. Elena heard him and glared.

"Well then I should probably go home if I'm not up to your standards," she fired back hotly, her arms around her own waist. "I'm just joking girl. You're a Petrova for god sakes," he chided, his hand slowly moving her arms away from being wrapped around her.

He held it out and kissed up her arm, soon reaching her shoulder. "Have you been with any of the other doppelgangers?" Elena squeaked out, her vocal cords working on their own accord. He pulled his head up.

"Yes. To be honest, I've been with the last two. And from the way things seem to be going, I then would be with all of them," he said nonchalantly. "What were they like? You know, in bed?" she asked conversationally, genuinely curious and wanting to know how to act in the near- **near **future with him.

"Tatia was sweet and more dominant since she had more experience than myself. Katerina was pretty wild, but she was submissive. I can almost try and predict how you'll be. But I've come to a conclusion that you're unpredictable." She was surprised by the slight compliment coming from him.

"You're innocent and plain. Seeming so reserved and uptight. But then you surprised me, putting yourself out there and getting drunk with us. For all I know, you could be a freak in the sack," he shrugged frankly.

Elena bit her lip and stayed silent. They just sat there across from one another. Elena suddenly lurched forward and boldly captured his lips with hers. The little discussion they just had gave her a slight confidence boost. They kissed eachother passionately.

Kol nipped at her full bottom lip, accidentally drawing a pinprick of her blood. Elena gasped from the stabbing pain at her lip, but his tongue took that moment to enter her own mouth and soothe the small wound.

Which changed Elena's mindset, it felt pleasurable. She leaned in closer to him and buried her fingers in his unkempt hair, tightly holding onto him.

He shoved her back almost forcefully, pinning her to the bed with him looming over her. He pulled his lips away from hers, realizing she was still a human and needed time to breathe. His lips trailed down the column of her throat. Her breaths were wavering and she felt her insides twist and melt from the way he was touching her.

He trailed his lips over her bare stomach. Elena's hand wrapped in his hair as she followed her hazy instincts and urged him to travel downward. He inwardly smirked at her new found boldness. Her jeans were quickly shed from her, so fast that she didn't even have time to fully comprehend it.

He came back up to her lips and savagely kissed her, his hand fisting her hair. Elena's moan was muffled by his mouth covering hers, but he easily detected the delicious sound resonating from deep within her throat.

He pulled back and stared at her. Through it all she easily knew what she was doing now. It was so out of character, but something in her bones told her to let loose and have fun. "You're to dressed," she drawled, easily noticing it.

Kol arched a brow challengingly. "Would you like to solve that problem?" he asked teasingly. She clumsily reached for his shirt and tugged at the hem, yanking it off of him quickly. His lips came to her, unable to stay away from them for long.

They needed to be connected, their passion was seeping into one another. Intoxicating them to a unrecognizable point.

Soon enough she had shed him from all of his clothes. He unhooked her bra and flung it out of sight. They were completely naked to eachother. Even though Kol had been with the other doppelgangers, he was surprised by how supple her body was.

Every curve was completely different from Katerina and Tatia both. He was ready to worship her completely. He kissed every spot of her smooth skin. He sunk into her slowly, causing her to writhe deliciously underneath him.

He drove her onto the edge of ecstasy. "Mmm, yes," a string of other incoherent words echoed through the room. Kol felt the way she writhed and scratched her nails down his back, turning him on immensely drawing him closer to the bridge of ecstasy as well.

As they danced together in passion they felt themselves falling to the edge. Elena hit her high, yelling out Kol's name in a prayer. They rested with each other after they both slowly came down from the numbing high.

Elena's breathing was labored, she tried to control her heartbeat that was clawing at the insides of her chest painfully. But she failed and she just laid there, her back now to Kol as she tried to recollect herself.

Elena's fuzzy mind was surrounded by thoughts of the sex god laying next to her. The way he made her feel was addicting and she wanted more. A unknown hunger seemed to ignite within her. It scared her actually...

Kol laid open mouth kisses across her shoulder blades. "You enjoy me oi." He sounded smug and cocky. She giggled and felt she couldn't deny it. So she just nodded, suddenly feeling sleepy. "I like you too. So you're mine now," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe playfully. He trailed his lips to the nape of her neck.

He let his fangs unsheathe and he bit into the salivated spot. Elena gasped out, it came out shaky and surprised. She felt her insides shiver as she willingly let him take her blood. Like she remembered hearing from someone, it makes it all more pleasurable.

He pulled back, and she looked over her shoulder to see him. His lips were smeared with her own blood. She felt herself turned on already. He bit into his wrist and held it out to her as an offer. She took it and drank the blood thirstily.

She felt a new kind of energy hit her. She felt hungry for more of Kol. She wanted him badly. She pulled back and stared at him with dark dilated eyes. Kol easily recognized the look. She wanted him.

That signalled that they had made a full blood exchange, leaving them bonded for life. Elena didn't mind. It was sure a whole lot better than Stefan and Damon choking her to death with their worry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: War in your bedroom by A Change Of Pace<strong>_

_See I told you I would be writing more of Kolena. I kinda like this and hope it doesn't seem to OOC to you on Elena's part. I've been working on this for quite a while, so I hope you enjoyed my new piece of writing. Please review, I would love you forever if you did. xD Anyway I took down "**Illuminated**" I'm currently re-writing it and I am planning to make it better. Next update will be "**Reprobate Romace**" Anyway goodnight! :D_


End file.
